


Compatible

by frostywonder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothes Kink, Infidelity, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostywonder/pseuds/frostywonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus finds that he and Scorpius Malfoy are actually quite compatible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would write something like this. My usual genre is fluffy silliness, not smut. Oh well.
> 
> **Because it keeps being commented on at the various sites where I've posted this fic: Scorpius' sexuality really isn't the point, people. Why is everyone focusing on it? Like, there are full-on arguments in other threads about what his sexuality could be. Listen, the fic was just written for porn-fun. It's smut. It's nonsense. Stop dissecting every little detail, please.

"Do you want me to suck you off?"

That was how it started. Albus had been shocked at first, and a tad confused. "Are you gay?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Not really, but I'm not particularly straight."

"Bisexual then?"

Scorpius thought it over with a hum and then shook his head. "I'm not really attracted to either gender, I suppose."

Albus's confusion grew. "Then why do you want to...?"

"You seemed like you could use some cheering up," Scorpius explained nonchalantly, as if it were common to offer blowjobs to gloomy peers. He added, "I don't know many jokes."

Albus considered the other Slytherin, sizing the blond up as though to determine if the offer was a trick. Despite having spent six years in the same House, sleeping in the same dormitory, Albus couldn't say he knew Scorpius Malfoy that well. A surprisingly large number of boys had been sorted to Slytherin in their year—eight, in fact. The group had split evenly and Scorpius had fallen in with the other set of four. It wasn't like they fought or anything. They got along fine, even stood together in scuffles with the equally large Gryffindor gang, but they didn't really know each other.

He _did_ need some cheering up, though; he'd had another row with his girlfriend. Did it count as cheating if it was with his non-sexually-oriented Housemate?

Probably.

Oh well. He'd break up with the girl soon, anyway.

Scorpius tied his hair back but the straight-cut bangs still fell over his forehead. It was kind of cute, Albus decided, dropping back to sit on the edge of his bed. Scorpius moved to between his legs and went to kneel.

"Wait," Albus said, touching Scorpius's thin shoulder. He'd never realized the other had such a narrow frame—had never looked. "Let me kiss you, so I can get in the mood."

Scorpius stood and let Albus tug him close for a heavy kiss. He tasted like lip balm. Curious, Albus ran hands over the small body. Men weren't as round as women, apparently. More bony. Maybe it was just Scorpius.

Albus wondered, does this make _me_ gay?

When Scorpius kneeled again, undoing the button and zip on Albus's jeans, he said, "I may be bad at this."

Albus thought of how awful Scorpius was at flying and again touched the blond's shoulder to stop him. "How bad are we talking?"

"I've never done this before," Scorpius simply replied and brushed off Albus's hand before tilting in his head.

"Try not to use teeth," Albus recommended warily.

As it turned out, Scorpius wasn't that bad at all, especially for a first timer. Albus told him as much.

"I'm just copying Eva," Scorpius said after he drew back, wiping the excess saliva from his lips.

"Eva Ilger? I fucked her last year."

"Oh, me too."

"I think you have more potential talent than Eva," Albus breathed out a minute later when Scorpius's head was bobbing again, and moaned when Scorpius hummed in response. Albus brushed away some stray strands of hair from Scorpius's face, grinning dopily when different colored eyes flickered up to meet his. There was something fantastic about watching that swollen red mouth move on him with those eyes on his. Albus felt his stomach clench.

Scorpius pulled back slightly, only licking him now, and asked, "Do you want to come in my mouth or on my face?"

Albus's eyebrows rose in shock. "What? Really? Can I do that?"

"Which one?"

"Either?" Albus answered slowly. "Most people- most _girls_ don't like those sorts of things."

"I'm not a girl," Scorpius said with a light shrug.

Albus tried to think which ending he wanted more, but was distracted by Scorpius's moving mouth and now moving hand. Such nice, long fingers the other Slytherin had. How had he not noticed before? "I, _ahh_ , can't choose, _mmm_..."

Pulling back again, but keeping his hand moving, Scorpius suggested, "Why don't you come in my mouth first. That way, if you feel like more afterwards, it won't get all over your pants."

A brilliant plan, Albus agreed.

When Albus came, Scorpius coughed a little and some dribbled down his chin. He sat back on his legs and wiped his chin and mouth with his hand, drawing the hand back to stare at the sticky semen for a moment before tentatively licking his fingers clean. Albus struggled to stay sitting up on the bed, feeling weak; though the blowjob itself hadn't been the best he'd ever received (although he wasn't lying about Scorpius's potential), the bizarreness of the situation made the experience feel ten times more amazing than it normally would have.

Albus knew he would "feel like more" soon enough, and when he did, Scorpius let him come across that handsome face.

* * *

 

Albus's hips twitched, but he managed to keep from thrusting. It seemed Scorpius improved each time they did this but, while the blond allowed quite a lot, Albus didn't want to be rough. This little secret of theirs was entirely too enjoyable and convenient for him to anger Scorpius into quitting. Albus hadn't meant for it to become a habit or anything, but Scorpius didn't appear to mind being dragged behind tapestries or into a bathroom or storage closet during their spare time. It was guilt-free between them, as neither expected some sort of relationship or words of romance.

Scorpius drew back when Albus's hips lifted slightly again, the hands in his hair gripping a bit tightly, belying the desire in the Albus's controlled effort.

"Why do you always stop yourself?" he asked.

Eyes narrowing, Albus huffed, "I'm trying not to fuck your mouth."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean, 'why not'?" Albus stared incredulously at the kneeling blond. " _Everybody_ complains about that! I've even been told that if I so much as move my hips a fraction the show's over!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous. Cocks are meant for pissing and fucking. If she didn't want you to fuck her mouth, then she shouldn't have stuck your cock in it."

Albus snorted, thinking Scorpius's opinion and personality both to be odd, but if he was willing, Albus wasn't going to complain. "So, you're okay with it? If I move a bit?"

Now Scorpius looked hesitant, biting his lip. Then he admitted with a nod, "Yes, it's fine, but do it slowly at first, okay? So I can get used to it."

"You really don't mind?"

"...I want to try it."

Albus did as requested and only moved gently for a while, but as soon as Scorpius looked up at him again, that intense gaze locking with his, he had to move faster. Scorpius gagged at the first quick thrusts but proved to be as quick a learner at this technique as at the regular blowjobs. The short, quiet moans Scorpius gave at each thrust made only increased Albus's desire. He felt his body start to tense.

"Swallow, okay?"

Scorpius tried, but choked and coughed much in the same manner that he had during the first time, this time because Albus still moved.

Once finished, Albus slumped back against the wall and panted. His legs felt like jelly, but he laughed lightly at how incredible he felt. Scorpius leaned against his thigh and he glanced down, asking, "You okay? Was that bad?"

Scorpius hummed, considering it. "Not bad, just different. My jaw hurts."

* * *

 

Sliding his hands behind lean thighs, Albus lifted at the same time that Scorpius hopped and then Scorpius was sitting on the bed, wrapping his legs leg's around Albus's waist, their mouths never leaving the other. Albus rocked into Scorpius, already feeling his body react even before Scorpius's now wonderfully-skilled hand moved from his shoulder to the snap on his jeans. Sometimes, when there wasn't enough time or space, or Scorpius just didn't feel like getting on his knees, the blonde would give brilliant handjobs, letting Albus press him up against a wall and claim his mouth.

"So she broke up with you?" Scorpius asked breathlessly in reference to Albus's current bad mood.

"Yeah," Albus grumbled against the puffy, red lips. "Said she felt like I was only after what's between her legs."

"Were you?"

"...Yeah."

"Hmm... Do you want to fuck me?"

Albus breathed in sharply and drew back to stare at the other Slytherin. After a moment, he asked, "Would you let me?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I suppose. I've never done it with a guy before."

"You'll try anything, won't you?" Albus asked, shocked, but laughed when Scorpius shrugged again. He pushed Scorpius back onto the bed. "I've never done it with a guy either, but I've always wanted to try anal. I know the basics."

Sex with another man wasn't as difficult an idea to wrap his mind around as Albus would have expected. Maybe Scorpius's indifference was rubbing off on him. In any case, Albus liked this angle of Scorpius—trousers gone but robes pushed up over narrow hips, Scorpius pressing his face into the pillow with quiet gasps as Albus's fingers moved.

"Think you're ready?" Albus asked after a while.

Scorpius drew his arms under himself and pushed up onto his hands, nodding; he was trembling, Albus noticed. Still, Albus tugged off his own shirt and tossed it aside, shoving his jeans further down his legs so they wouldn't scratch too harshly against Scorpius.

It was different from a girl, tighter, but in some ways the same.

"Okay?" Albus grunted.

"Go, unh, slower... It still hurts..." Scorpius gasped out, trying to take deep breaths but instead dropping back to the pillow, pressing his forehead into folded arms and his robes sliding up almost over his head.

Albus complied, albeit grudgingly. He maintained the slow pace for a bit and then increased it back to the nice quick one, this time gradually rather than speedily like he had the first time. Scorpius didn't stop him again.

"Can I... come inside you?" Albus asked.

Scorpius thought about Albus's hands on his hips, the fingers pressing into his skin, and of how sore he was going to be afterward. "Not today, mm... Maybe- ahh, maybe next time...."

Albus grinned at the suggestion of a "next time" and tried not to stain Scorpius's robes, pushing the fringe of the fabric out of the way. He didn't want to stain Scorpius's blanket either, though, so he settled for the backs of Scorpius's thighs when the blonde collapsed to the bed.

"Different?" Albus asked, flopping to lie down next to the still-panting blonde.

"Hmm," Scorpius turned his head to meet Albus's eyes and Albus decided that "next time" would be in a position where he could look at those different-colored, tear-rimmed beauties, "It just hurt."

Albus frowned, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry."

Scorpius shrugged, shoulders rolling against the blanket. "It was the first time. I'll get used to it and then it could be fun."

"Yeah..." Albus still felt guilty.

"I want to take a bath," Scorpius said and Albus moved to help him limp to the bathroom.

* * *

 

"I can come inside this time, right?" Albus asked, and leaned forward on one hand, the other holding one of Scorpius's knees bent to his chest. Scorpius only nodded in response; Albus liked that Scorpius was relatively muted during sex—sweet gasps and quiet moans rather than the loud, needy moans that Albus was accustomed to.

"Oh!" Scorpius's eyes flew open in surprise and he arched his back awkwardly as Albus came, an expression of shock on his face, adding, "I... I can feel it..." and then he blinked quickly before laughing.

"What did you mean by 'I can feel it'?" Albus asked later as they lay side-by-side on the bed.

Scorpius laughed quietly at the reminder. "I could feel you coming inside me. I didn't expect that."

"Bad?"

"Weird."

* * *

 

Scorpius was right about it getting fun once his body was accustomed to the sex—it got tremendously "fun."

Scorpius, as it turned out, was fantastically flexible and open to trying anything. For instance, there was a wingback in the common room that Albus liked to sneak Scorpius up to in the middle of the night, sitting in it with Scorpius on his lap, one leg up over Albus's shoulder and the other planted on the armrest. Scorpius would put his hands behind him on Albus's knees and Albus held Scorpius's waist and it was _incredible_. Albus always knew it would be, only he could never find a girl to let him try.

With Scorpius, he could have the blonde any way, any place, and (almost) any time he wanted, as Scorpius seemed to enjoy their exploits as much as he did.

"We're sexually compatible," Scorpius said one day before kneeling.

"Yeah." Albus leaned back against the creaky, wooden table, not at all bothered by the dusty mold smell of the unused corner of the library. "You think you're gay now?" he asked, but didn't give the other Slytherin a chance to answer as he started moving his hips. Scorpius's body convulsed with a gag at the initial force but soon relaxed as Albus settled into an easy pace.

"Maybe," Scorpius answered when Albus pulled away after a bit. He stood up and leaned over the table as Albus moved behind him, having dropped his pants to his ankles. "I'm not sure I like _men_ , but I like _this_ pleasure. You have a nice cock, though."

"Thanks," Albus chuckled and pushed Scorpius's robes to one side. "Spread your legs wider."

Scorpius struggled to pull one foot free of his pants and then did as told, glancing back at Albus almost curiously.

Albus first looked at Scorpius's exposed—and prepped—backside and then at the long fingers gripping the wood of the table, slick with lubricant. He shook his head, impressed. "I never see you do that."

"Because you've always got your eyes closed," Scorpius said and lifted his hips as Albus pressed against him.

Albus snorted at the comment. "Whatever, that's a lie. I like watching you."

"Don't you think that makes _you_ gay- _ohhh_..."

* * *

"Frank Longbottom asked me out today."

Albus stared at Scorpius in surprise, rocking his hips up and making the blond straddling his waist gasp. "Frankie did? Really? What'd you say?"

"I accepted," Scorpius murmured, eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment before he opened them again and looked down at Albus. He shrugged at the bewildered look he received. "He seems all right."

"I thought you weren't into other humans?" Albus teased, grinning at Scorpius's breathless laugh. He rolled them so that Scorpius's back was against the mattress and lifted the slender legs over his shoulders. Scorpius moaned softly and Albus felt arms wrap around his neck as he realigned their bodies. "Frankie's a good guy. I've known him since we were in diapers."

"You probably shouldn-nngh-ah fuck his boyfriend then, aahhh..."

Albus laughed and tightened his grip on Scorpius's waist, pulling the small body closer and snapping his hips so that Scorpius started making his favorite soft, short moans.

* * *

Frank Longbottom was quite physically different from Albus, or so Scorpius told him.

"He's not fat, but not exactly thin either," Scorpius said, scooping some bubbles and bridging them between his hands as he leaned back against Albus. "Just... short and stocky, almost."

Albus smirked, eyes closed and his head resting on the edge of the bath. "Is his cock short and _stocky_ , too?"

"No... That part's long and lean, actually," Scorpius said.

Albus cracked an eye open. "Is he longer than me?"

"Yes, but not thicker," Scorpius answered, and patted him on the leg under the bath water. "Yours looks nicer, too."

"Taste better?"

Scorpius hummed as he thought of the musky taste and smell of both men and the bitterness of their semen. He wrinkled his nose. "It's about the same. I don't particularly like or dislike the taste."

Chuckling, Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius's chest. "Then whose cock do you like sucking more?"

Scorpius again considered the differences and similarities between the two men: Frank, who he had a hard time not gagging on, and Albus, who made his jaw ache.

"I like both," he said at last.

"Has he fucked you yet?"

"No."

"When he does, let me know if he's better," Albus said, and lowered his hands. A minute later he had Scorpius arching away from him, hand curling up into his hair, and moaning in his ear.

* * *

"It's not –mnngh! It's not that he's... he's better or worse..."

Albus glanced up at the blond reclined against the pillows and smirked. Scorpius's eyes, when not clenched shut, were so dark they almost looked the same color for once. His whole body quivered as he attempted to keep from squeezing Albus's head with his thighs every time his body tensed with pleasure.

"You're really sensitive," Albus observed humorously. He sat up and pulled Scorpius into his lap, kissing away what little gaspy breath the other Slytherin still had and pushing the green and silver edged robes off of slim shoulders. "Not better or worse? The same then?"

Scorpius shook his head. His hair brushed against Albus's shoulder. "Not the same. It's like different styles of music. I can't compare you."

Albus gave Scorpius's hips a squeeze and Scorpius obediently lifted up, placing his hands on Albus's shoulders and wrapping his legs around Albus's waist once Albus finished unsnapping his jeans. "But you can prefer one style of music over another."

"That's true."

"So which of us do you prefer?"

They both moaned as Scorpius rocked downward.

"I have to meet Frank soon, so let's make it quick," Scorpius breathed.

Albus bounced his hips a couple of times and Scorpius's hands clenched on his shoulders. "You think he'll wanna fuck you?"

Scorpius nodded weakly, eyes unfocused. "Yes."

"It must be nice," Albus gruffed lowly as he increased his pace and nuzzled aside the collar of Scorpius's white button-up to bite the neck exposed to him when Scorpius's head fell back, "to have a room, ungh, to yourself.... Frank's lucky... to be the only seventh year guy in Hufflepuff."

Scorpius's laugh sounded like hiccups. "Our-ngh, our class is too-mmm too clever and brave-ahngh..."

Later, Albus drifted into a lazy afternoon nap, arms propped behind his head, while Scorpius cleaned up and changed into new pants and robes, keeping the white button-up. Albus cracked his eyes open when he felt a hand run up his thigh.

"I prefer you," Scorpius said, smiling when their eyes met. "You're not as emotionally needy."

Chuckling, Albus swung an arm down to give Scorpius a light spank. The blonde's ass was small but perky. "Can I fuck you again when you get back?"

Scorpius shook his head as though reprimanding Albus but kept his smile. "The others will be here by then."

"We can use silencing charms," Albus said. With a shrug, he added, "They already know we're fucking."

"You're addicted to sex," Scorpius accused. He gave Albus's thigh a squeeze and then turned to leave. Glancing over his shoulder at the door, he conceded, "Maybe we can, if my hips can handle it."

* * *

 

"Oh! I'm sor-"

Albus's apology died on his lips as he saw who he'd bumped against on his way into the Slytherin common room.

Frank blushed and looked at Albus ashamedly. "Sorry, Al. I know I'm not supposed to be in here, but... you know... we figured it'd be okay since most everyone's in Hogsmeade..."

Albus stared at Frank for a moment and then grinned slowly. "Yeah, no problem mate. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Al," Frank sighed in relief, and Albus clapped him affably on the back as he made to leave.

As soon as the stones closed the Hufflepuff out, Albus sprinted down the steps into the lower dungeons where the dormitories were. He heard the shower start in the shared bathroom when he burst into the seventh year room and trotted to the open doorway. Scorpius was standing naked in front of the mirrors, inspecting the finger bruises on his waist while he waited for the water to warm. Their eyes met in the mirror.

Albus walked to the shower and turned off the water. "Can we, right now?"

"You don't want me to clean up first?" Scorpius asked.

Albus eyed the semen—Frank's—that had trickled down pale thighs and gave Scorpius a feral grin. He placed a hand on the blonde's lower back and guided them out of the bathroom.

"Pervert," Scorpius said, rolling his eyes, but smiled. He lay down on his bed and watched as Albus shucked off shirt and jeans.

"I want to try lots of things," Albus said, grin turning lecherous, and grabbed Scorpius by the waist, pulling the blond closer to the edge of the bed. He wiggled his eyebrows, making Scorpius laugh. "I could spank you sometime."

"If you want to," Scorpius said.

* * *

Scorpius leaned back against the seat of Albus's chair, flecks of Albus's dried semen still on his face. "I'm probably gay."

Albus pet the blonde head between his knees. "You do like men, then?"

"Well, I like sucking cock and being fucked, don't I?" Scorpius snorted, tilting his head back to stare upside-down at Albus. "I don't really like listening to Frank talk about his emotions, though. Especially his feelings for me. Do you think that's a Hufflepuff thing?"

"Perhaps." Albus leaned forward and hooked his hands under Scorpius's shoulders, tugging until Scorpius pushed up and slid into his lap, back against his chest. Wrapping his arms around the small frame, Albus pressed his face against Scorpius's neck. "If you've decided you're gay, are you gonna start fucking others now? Zabini seems interested."

"Please," Scorpius scoffed. "Keeping up with you and Frank is exhausting enough. Plus, if I added anymore notches to the headboard, then I wouldn't have any free time. I'd break."

Albus laughed. He rubbed his hand over Scorpius's thigh lightly, thinking. "I want to watch Frank fuck you."

"I was wondering when you might say that," Scorpius sighed.

"You've already thought about it?"

"I expected it." Scorpius shifted slightly so he could look at Albus without straining. "How about next Hogsmeade weekend? I could sneak him in again."

Albus hummed and squeezed Scorpius close. "That'll work for me."

* * *

To be honest, it _didn't_ work for Albus.

Scorpius had stripped his pants and robes, leaving on his socks, button-up, and tie, and had barely started working Frank with his mouth and hands and already Albus gripped the armrest of the concealed chair he sat in, trying his best not to make a noise or shuffle too much. The charm only protected him from being seen, not from being heard, and Albus found himself aching to join in as he watched the two. Voyeurism was clearly too uninvolved for him, especially since seeing Scorpius from the different angle was rather stimulating.

Eyes flickering to Frank and seeing the Hufflepuff's eyes squeezed tightly shut, head having fallen back onto the headboard he sat against, Albus made a small noise in the back of his throat and eased out of the chair, breaking the concealment charms. He gently climbed onto the bed behind Scorpius and ran a finger up the inside of Scorpius's thigh. Scorpius startled but kept his hands moving as he glanced back to look at Albus curiously. Albus grinned at him and a moment later Scorpius smirked knowingly before turning his attention back to Frank.

When Scorpius gasped sharply, followed quickly by a low moan, his hands and mouth stopping, Frank's eyes flew open. He froze, gaping at Albus, and when the green eyes met his, the Slytherin grinned salaciously and started rocking against Scorpius in a very distinctive motion. Frank blinked dumbly at where the Slytherins' bodies met for a brief moment before his shoulders tensed.

"Wha-! _Al!_ " Frank snarled, trying to get his legs under himself to move. "What do you think you're doing? _Stop!_ What's wro-ooohhh..."

Albus laughed as Frank buckled under Scorpius's skilled mouth. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Frankie. Isn't this fun?"

"What?" Frank barked weakly, trying to push away Scorpius. His eyes darted to the blond. "Stop it, Scorpius! He's-gaaah-stop! Why are you letting h-aahnn-..."

Ignoring Frank's furthered protests, Albus focused instead on the thin body they shared. Scorpius looked like he was having difficulty concentrating on Frank, obviously distracted by Albus's sharp movements, and every few moments he'd pull away from Frank to gasp for air, letting out the sweet moans that were otherwise muffled. His body shuddered with every thrust from Albus.

Gorgeous.

Frank glared at the two Slytherins when it was all over, having pushed away to stand defensively near the foot of the bed. "What the _fuck?_ "

Scorpius only closed his eyes and panted, a shaky hand lifting to brush the sweaty bangs from his eyes, and Albus just shrugged.

* * *

 

"Frank punched you?"

Albus winced as Scorpius prodded the bruise around his swollen eye. "Yeah, and in Defense Against Dark Arts of all places. He didn't punch you?"

Scorpius shrugged. "He just asked how long I've been sleeping with you and then said it was over between us."

"That's not fair," Albus grumbled.

"I felt guilty, so that makes it fair," Scorpius said and sat down next to Albus on the couch. "I can heal that if you want."

Tilting his head, Albus closed his eyes as Scorpius's wand gently moved over the bruise. "You've never felt guilty before."

"That's because I didn't think he'd mind." Scorpius massaged the sore skin with smooth fingers and a moment later the pain left Albus's face. "I never tried to hide it from him, like when you left bite marks and such, so I figured he knew and didn't care. Everyone else knows. That's why I didn't stop you when you got on the bed with us."

Albus's leering grin returned at the memory. "That was pretty fantastic."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, but then bit his lip to fight a smile. "Maybe."

"You liked it, didn't you?" Albus teased, nudging Scorpius with his elbow.

"I wouldn't mind trying it again," Scorpius admitted.

"Searching for a new boyfriend, then?" Albus asked, hand moving to Scorpius's thigh.

Scorpius wrinkled his nose, and spread his knees to give Albus more access. "No, I'm not good with being emotionally involved." He smirked at Albus. "I like what I have with _you_ , though. You're so _convenient_."

"That's perfect! I was thinking the same thing about you!" Albus laughed. He leaned over to give Scorpius a quick peck to the temple, and then grinned mischievously, winking. "What d'ya say? Wanna go exclusive with me?"

"I don't know about _exclusive_ ," Scorpius said with a light laugh, "but I don't mind being with you."

"I'll take what I can get," Albus joked and tugged Scorpius close for a demanding kiss. Scorpius hummed against his lips and drew back.

"Since you got punched today, you probably need some cheering up," Scorpius said. He slid off the couch and kneeled between Albus's legs with a teasing smile. "Do you want me to suck you off?"

Albus grinned. "Try not to use teeth."

 

The end.


End file.
